The Yuffie Journals
by Azure Sora
Summary: PERMANENT HIATUS. Yuffie Kisaragi. One who's journey in life started with fighting Cloud. What's her story on the perils and joys of FFVII? Here now are her very journals. R&R please!
1. The completion of the FFVII gang

**THE YUFFIE JOURNALS**

**THE COMPLETION OF THE "FINAL FANTASY VII" GANG**

I met them in a forest near this pyramid- like thinggy that I later found out was the Temple of the Ancients. I was walking around trying to find some good materia. Then I heard voices. It was Cloud and the others. (Of course. DUH!) He was leading,(well, he is the hero in FFVII. The main, main character. I'm just a main character. YUFFIE!) then came Aeris and a red furball with a flaming tail named Red XIII.

I can't believe I, the Great Ninja Yuffie, got defeated by these amateurs! But I did. It so wasn't fair though! Three to one! Anyways, after they defeated me, we had this crappy conversation that really no one could follow. (How lame!) All I know is that it got me joined to the gang. (I really just did it for the materia.)

I met the others inside the broken down airplane, the Tiny Bronco. It really was tiny, and a piece of crap- ola! There was Barrett, Tifa, Cid, Cait Sith, and- oh, that's it. They were sailing off toward Mimble, Nimble, Nimblelala, something, whatever, that was supposed to be Cloud and Tifa's burned down hometown. But when we got there, NOTHING, I repeat, NOTHING, was burned down. Like brand spankin' new! We crossed the little square and kinda split up. Cloud took me and Aeris to this old mansion called Shinra Mansion. (I think he took me cause he doesn't trust me. GOOD! He SHOULDN'T trust me! HAHAHA!) Cloud started looking around. Pretty boring. He went upstairs into this junky old room. There was a safe in there that looked new though. I wanted to know what was in there. Maybe some Great Materia! Too bad it wasn't. Cloud told us to find the code.

We split up even more. I went into the other room. It was full of weird plants. I overturned one of the unused saucers. there was a number underneath it. 36. Odd. Then I searched under another pot. Nothing, and so I gave up. Heck, I don't give a dip if it doesn't have materia in it. So I went back to the safe room. No one was there. I waited, and waited, and waited. Finally, Aerith came in and the 5 minutes later Cloud did. Aeris found two freakin' numbers. Ok, one is enough. But I guess it paid off. Could(like me!)also found one number, and a note that was supposed to explain the safe and the secrets in the mansion. I think.

Cloud started putting the numbers in. I watched him. 36, 10, 59, 97. It unlocked and then before you know it, some freakin' idiot monster decides to attack us! Cloud runs up and attacks its side with lightning fast reflexes(I guess from being a mercenary.) The monster then starts, like, howling in pain. Weakling! I quickly threw my shuriken and it slices one of the monster's stupid limbs off and drenches me with monster blood/ooze. Yuck! Aerith then whacks it with her staff. The monster suddenly engulfs me in a cloud of purple crap and I'm suddenly confused. I think I accidentally attacked Aeris because Cloud whacked me with the blunt end of his sword. OUCH! Then Cloud plays hero and destroys the monster. YAY! He reaches out to pull open the safe door and I hold my breath. It was a stupid key! Rusty even! Who knows how long that coulda been in there! Cloud examines it and then says he knows where it's used. I'm like, wanting to get out of there. The place was freaky.

Cloud tells us to follow him. And we do.(Just cause I feel like it!) We all go down this secret entryway in the bedroom. Then creepier music starts to play and I'm like, SHUT UP ALREADY! We get to the end of the winding stairs and into the basement/creepy underground tunnel. There are skeletons in there! SKELETONS! Cloud steps out and goes to the end of the tunnel and turns to his left and there's an old, crappy, wooden door with a rusty handle and lock. He places the key in there and it opens. There's like, millions(okay, I'm exaggerating) coffins. He opens one with the lid on. I look at Aerith. I looks like she's 'bout to faint from the death. I look back at the coffin. There's a man there with long black hair. Woah and wow! He's wearin' a cool looking blood red cloak and a metal arm. Awesome, but no materia. Darn! Shinra's like, supposed to be obsessed with materia!

The man looked perfectly preserved! It looked like he'd just died yesterday. Then he opens his eyes. SO FREAKY! They were red. He sat up. Looked at all of us then started talkin' 'bout why he was in there and blah, blah, blah! Then he said to leave him to sleep in that coffin. Leave him at once. I tried to bolt outta that weirdo place but then I remembered that Cloud and Aerith's' materia wasn't goin' anywhere so I stayed put. Cloud stared at the replaced coffin lid and then walked away. Aerith was out second. I bet she had bile in her throat. We left the coffin room and just reached the stairs when what's- his- name shouted at us that he would join our gang just to make Shinra pay for what their crazy scientist Hojo, did to the person he loved.

His name was Vincent Valentine. And... dun- dun- dun ...That was the Completion of the FFVII gang!

Next entry: Wutai (MY HOMETOWN!)

Next time: Come see what it was like for me when I stole Cloud and gang's materia.(Cloud hitting me in that pot was NOT fun hears banging STOP IT RIGHT NOW!) And also when Don Corneo tried to make me his wife. Pukes Uh, this could take some time.


	2. Wutai

**THE YUFFIE JOURNALS**

**Wutai(MY HOMETOWN!)**

Cloud wanted to put Vincent to the "do you have what it takes to be a FFVII gang member" test, so I told him of a good place with challenging monsters(for them at least.) The island of Wutai! (At least the land mass that Wutai is located. I don't know so don't ask me!) Cloud didn't know what the heck I was talkin' 'bout in the first place so I had to spell it out for him. He got it. They got lost along the way a lot sot finally I asked if I could steer the ship, but Cid Highwind said it took lotsa "man" power to steer this hunk of junk. SEXIST!

When we got to the island, I told them to get off on the south end. Cloud took me and Vincent. Me..., because I'm YUFFIE! And I'm a great guide. (Yuffie's payment: Materia)

We ran into lotsa monsters along the way. Geez, Vincent's a stiff. All he moves when he fights is a twirl of a finger and a pull. THAT'S IT! Where has this guy been? Oh yeah, a coffin. Ok, so we finally make it to Wutai. I pull a ninja move and disappear with all of the materia. Cloud and the rest are bewildered. Cloud splits the group up. He takes Aerith ( no surprise there ) and Red XIII.( Y'know, I'm just gonna call him Red from now on.)) I run inside this old man's house. He's in there with his granddaughter or just some little girl. They stare at me. I'm gettin' nervous by now. Heck, I don't wanna get caught be Cloud. I tell them they didn't see anything. The old man nods and eyes my shuriken like he's 'fraid. GOOD! I go and hide behind one of those changing screens. I'm there for like 10 minutes and then Cloud and party come bursting in. Good luck for me, the old man and girl kept right on what they were doing. Unfortunately, Cloud immediately came over to where I was hidin' and pulls back the screen. I stood up and slapped his face and then bolted out the door. (IT WAS FOR SELF DEFENSE! Cloud didn't take it personal! ) He just stands there a moment, stunned, and by that time I'm long gone. Then he and partly bound out after me. But they couldn't find me cause I was on the roof! I followed them. Jumping from roof top to roof top. They head into Turtle Paradise. That was my cue. There was a pot right beside the entrance. I jumped and hid in there. They were gonna see me on the roof sometime soon.

Cloud comes out and looks for something. Me. I can see him through a little hole near the bottom of the pot. They see it. DAMN IT! Cloud them like, signals the others to surround the escape routes/bridges since Wutai has a river. He bangs twice on the pot. Now one was enough but TWO! GIMMIE A BREAK! That hurt my ears and rattled my brain so I jumped out to escape anymore vibrating. Tried to break free but they caught me. DRAT! I was too dizzy to jump on the roof and that one was too high and too isolated for me to jump anywhere else.

Cloud tells me to hand over the materia. I give him this fake, cheesy, sob story that no one cares about but would instantly fall for it. He says screw it and makes me show where I "hid" the materia. I take him to my house, in the basement. I stop at the stairs. I point out a couple of levers that will "bring" the materia to them. Aeris and Red stop in the middle of the crappy carpet that's in there. Excellent. Cloud goes over and pulls the left lever. A cage drops down on Red and Aeris. MWA HAHA! Cloud's again stunned. I shout over my head as I run out, "If you want this materia then you'll have to 'steel' it. Get it? Steal, steel!" He doesn't give a crap. Anyway. It would take them a while to figure out how to free each other. So I'm a free ninja! I start walking to Godo Pagoda, to show dad how successful I've been. I run into some Turks. No problem there.

So I go up the path that leads to Godo's Pagoda. there's a part of the house to my right and the pavilion to my left. The gate was open in front of the pavilion and that was unusual because dad usually always had it locked. I go check it out. Then before i know it, this big, burly man comes out and grabs me and takes me to the underground hideout underneath the pavilion. I'm like, screaming my head off. There was this other woman in there too. She wore a Turks' uniform. Then HE comes out. Don Corneo. EWWWWWWW! He starts talkin' 'bout tryin' to find a wife. The player! And he starts headin' out the back door and the two burly dudes follow him. Then the other door bursts open and Cloud and gang appear. Boy, was I glad to see them. But too bad for me, Corneo runs out before Cloud can give him a good butt whooping. So again I scream.

Corneo takes us up to Dao chao or whatever it is. Up to the very top. Then he straps us both to the mountain side and starts dancin'. Finally, Cloud comes back in and they start babbling on and on and I'm like, GET ON WITH IT! Then Corneo summons up this big monster and then Cloud and gang has to fight it.

Right before Cloud and gang fought the monster, the Turks that I saw earlier appear and the start going on about forgetting their differences and opposition for the moment and team up to defeat Corneo and his crappy monster.

So there's the regular routine of a fight. Cloud and gang start attacking while this music is playing in the background. I'm watching the whole fight upside down. Man! What a major headache! All of that blood rushing up- er... down to me head. They fight the monster. The monster fights back. Blah blah blah! Ok, so they finally beat the damned monster and right about that moment, my head was about to burst from all the blood. Everything was fuzzy and blurry. (That might be redundant. ) Then Cloud released the locks that were holding us and I FINALLY get the blood rushing back into my body. Cloud catches me and then drops me on the ground. Oww! He coulda been more nice. The Turk with the red hair and scars on the sides of his face caught the lady Turk.

Me, Cloud and gang walk back to Wutai and they scold me for stealing their materia and start to leave. But I beg them to take me and insist that I'll be good and I won't steal anymore of their materia. They say I can but they'll be watching me for a long time. Until they can 'fully trust' me. Yay! Yo, ho, yo, hoy! Another adventure I'll go!

(I might have gotten the ending information wrong. DON'T BLAME ME! It's been a long time!)

**Next entry: What it's like living with the guys (Ah, sweet, sweet memories)**

Next time: Living with the guys is great! I never thought they'd really accept me for me. Most people think I'm just the annoying brat stealer from Wutai. Or a Wutai flea. But these people treat me different. Okay the surveillance could let off a bit but still.


	3. What's it like living with the guys

**THE YUFFIE JOURNALS**

**What it's like living with the guys ((Ah, sweet, sweet memories.))**

First off, it's not as bad as I thought it'd be. Cloud and Barret have some conflicts but what piss off the others and me most times are Barrett and Cid fighting. All they seem to do is fight. One time, _Aerith_ came up to them while they were fightin' and yelled at them, "SHUT UP FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" They did. Ah, now my ears could relax.

Vincent never talks. Sometimes he stands still enough that I think he is actually dead. Once, he was standing against a wall in Tifa's bar and I thought it was one of his 'dead moments'. So I come up from his side, glomp him, (word for 'hug with so much force you knock the victim down.' ) and yell, "NO VINNY YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!" Then he yells back at me and tells me not to call him 'Vinny'. I suddenly sweat a lot and run as far away from him as possible. (Just in the bar.)

Cloud is a little too bossy. But he's another silent one. He lurks around like a stalker, not making much noise as he moves. Maybe that's why he thought he'd be useful to AVALANCHE. I don't know. But one day, me and him got in a fight because he had "taken" his materia back cause I stole it. THAT WASN'T TRUE! It was rightfully my materia. So we were fightin' and because I'm such a good ninja, I was winning. But it turned sour when I said Cloud was the one stealing. He pounced over the table for me and grabbed my shoulders and we started wrestling. Barrett had to break it up. I sigh and resume going about my business. Letting Cloud get away with stealing. Oh well.

Aerith is mysterious in may ways. She's very optimistic though. I like her. Me and her go out sometimes after dark and just stare at the stars. Just stare at them. It's really relaxing actually. We talk out there too. Just regular stuff to gt to know each other better. But I still get this little haunting feeling about her that doesn't feel right. Like somethin's different about her. I just can't figure it out though!

Tifa's cool too. She's outgoing and very cheery. I'm surprised she doesn't drink coffee in the mornings. There was one time when she was really sad. She could hardly move. We were all tryin' to get her to cheer up. Cloud started talkin' 'bout funny moments in their childhood. Vincent tried cracking a joke. (Needs more work. )Barrett and Cid started arguing. (Don't know how that's gonna help her. ) Aerith asked if she wanted to talk about somethin' and I tried the tickling method. Darn that girl is indestructible. Red was going all cat-jitsu on her. And Cait Sith tried fortune telling. She kicked him halfway across her bar. HAHAHA!

I feel the need to punch Cait Sith a lot. He's always following me around trying to "improve" on his fortune telling skills. HA! What skills I ask? No memories here.

Red's really cool. But he really doesn't talk. I don't glomp him cause I can always see his tail moving so there's no mistake in death. Whenever he talks, it seems so wise. I really don't know much about him. I love that furry animal though.

Cid. ... Nope! I've got nothing!

Barrett is loud. He really needs a muffler but too bad. Every time I try to put one on him he usually runs me out of his personal space with his gun arm. Yup.

The gang is really fun hanging out with. Well, some of them at least. I can't wait until I get that materia. We find a lot around so it's been great! Cloud has said we're going to find Sephiroth and beat his little ass. Wow, Sephiroth. The hero of the Wutai War(maybe not for us...). Wonder why Cloud's gotta beef with him...

**Next entry: The Key Stone:**

Next time: Now we're kickin' our butts into high gear. Aerith says the only way to get into the Temple of the Ancients is by something called a Key Stone. We found the guy who had it but he said he stole it to Dio. The big man of Gold Saucer I think. I wasn't really paying attention. Find out!

**A/N**: I've noticed my fanfic's pretty short. I mean the chapters are. Don't worry, I hope to make them longer and longer as I go along.


	4. The KeyStone

**THE YUFFIE JOURNALS**

The Key Stone

So now I've been with Cloud and the others for a while. We've been going back to North Corel to get to the Gold Saucer. Something about getting a "Key Stone" from a dude named Dio. Finally get there and the stupid fat chocobo dude meets us after we get off the train thinggy. Course we buy the tickets to get in. Cloud leads us to the Battle Square and off to the side there's a room, "Dio's Showroom". So we sneak in there. He takes me and Red XIII this time. Says that too many people will cause some commotion.

We sneak into "Dio's Showroom". Really dingy. And Cloud immediately spots the Key Stone, cause it's in a case in the middle of the room! He goes up there, we follow. He looks at the Key Stone and someone coughs, "Can I help you?" It was Dio.

He starts blabbin' and eventually says that he'll give us the Key Stone if Cloud entertains him and fights in the Battle Square. Cloud of course obliges and goes to get ready. The rest of us(we've informed Tifa and the others with our handy dandy PHSs) go and stand by the ring. Cloud comes out. Of course he beats the first round. And the second round. And the third round. God do I need to repeat myself like this... Answer NO! Hahaha! Let's say eventually Cloud loses and Dio says he coulda done more but heck, with that stupid slot machine changing his status every frickin' round I doubt he could do better. Anyway, Dio gives us the Key Stone like a good little boy and we turn to leave.

We find ourselves a very nice(not) surprise for us at the doorway. The ropeway is broken and so we can't get on our merry way! We have to stay at Gold Saucer for the night. Cait Sith turns up and leads us to the Ghost Hotel, where we'll be staying.

Cait Sith led us into the lobby while he went and got us rooms. We talked for awhile and finally Cait Sith came back with the keys to our rooms. We had three. Then they talked some more...Eventually I went up to our room. Had to share one with Tifa and Aerith. No way Cloud was gonna let any of them sleep in a room full of guys. Well, anyways. It was a pretty good- sized room. Three beds, a bathroom, some chairs, and lamps. Pretty good. I flopped down on the bed closest to the window. The curtains were drawn and besides, I didn't want to look out at the scenery behind the hotel.

I had almost fallen asleep when Tifa and Aerith came in. I figured I had been lying there for twenty minutes or so. They came in real quiet whispering that I was asleep and they didn't want to wake me. I told them I was awake and rolled over to face them.

We talked for maybe five minutes then Aerith excused herself from the room and left. Tifa and I sat in uncomfortable silence for awhile. Finally, she said something about keeping Barret and Cid from gambling all of our Gil. So she left too.

I'm here by myself wondering what the heck I should do. I figured I'd go ask someone to go around Gold Saucer with me. I rushed out the door, then I realized I didn't really have anyone to go with.

Cloud was somewhere I didn't know. Aerith went off to do something "special". Barret and Cid were most likely gambling and Tifa went off to stop then from betting all our Gil. Red was dragged off with Cait Sith. The only other person left was Vincent. God I nearly died. But heck I was bored, and I knew Vincent would be in his room too. So I walked down and knocked quietly three times and waited for maybe ten seconds or so. I knocked a couple more times and right before I knocked the third time the door opened. I almost hit Vincent on his head.

Suddenly I was stunned for words. I didn't know what to say. And so I blush. Blush. How could I? But I did and it wasn't real pretty. It looked like Vincent rolled his eyes slightly at me and was about to turn in when I blurted out, "Um, Vincent. Do you wanna go around Gold Saucer with me?" It came out real squished together. Vincent frowned slightly. "Excuse me?" he asked, I guess trying to sound polite but I guess he was annoyed. I took a deep breath.

"V- Vincent. Do you wanna go around Gold Saucer with me?" I said more calmly now. His crimson eyes stared at me for a moment. I could feel my composure slipping away. "What about the others?" he asked calmly, which annoyed me slightly. "I don't know where Cloud went. Aerith needed to take care of something. Tifa went off to make sure that Barret and Cid didn't gamble all our Gil. And Red was dragged off by Cait Sith." I held my breath, waiting to see what he'd say.

Vincent sighed, "I guess I can come with you." I perked up. Really, he said he'd go with me. I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Vince!" I said. He told me not to call him Vince anymore.

Vincent disappeared inside his room for a moment and came back out with his gun hanging from the holster on his leg. "Let's go." he said quietly and started to walk. I followed close behind him. "So-uh. Where do you wanna go first?" I asked trying to be polite. He barely shrugged. "I don't know. You pick." he said without looking at me at all.

I thought for moment. What could possibly be a fun place to go with someone like Vincent. Answer: Battle Square. "Let's go to the Battle Square, Vince-Ent." I suggested, well, more like demanded the way it came out. I had almost called him 'Vince' instead of 'Vincent'. Whoops, my mistake.

I escorted him to the Battle Square. Since apparently he didn't pay attention to the first time we went there. Someone was just starting a fight. They announced him as a guy named Marek. He had brown eyes framed with narrowed eyebrows. Baggy, dark blue pants and a black turtle-neck shirt with the sleeves pushed up framed a well built body. He carried a rapier. I watched in wonder as he sliced through monster after monster even after the effects of the slot machine. Vincent seemed uninterested.

The man, Marek, continued to fight forever. Man, that guy could fight. I lost track at what round he got to. All I know is the monster was HUGE! And it looked like a giant worm. The worm thinggy attack Marek. He easily dodged and came down on the worm's head with his rapier, slicing the worm's head in half. You could see the intestines. EWWWW!!!! I was screaming that in my head. Gross, no one wanted to see that. But the worm fell over dead. The announcer said that they didn't have any more challenges for Marek so they gave him a huge amount of Gil. Marek smirked and walked off. People who were standing around the rink like me and Vincent swarmed all over him when he walked out of the rink. I watched him go. As I did I coulda swear he turned around and winked at me. I blushed some. "What?" Vincent said, clearly seeing me blush. "Oh, nothing." I quickly mutter back.

We walked out after the crowd had dispersed. "Where to now?" Vincent asked emotionless. I looked down at the ground thinking. Then I ran into a pole. "Oww.." I whined rubbing my forehead with my hand. "Are you hurt Yuffie?" Vincent asked. Wow, he actually said something to me other than 'Why the hell am I here?'. I'm stunned by now as you can imagine. I mutter something like I'm fine. And we progress on.

We're walking, and walking, and walking, and walking. Twice I try to start a conversation but they end real fast. So I gave up. Yes me, Yuffie Kisaragi gave up. Then I spot the gondola. My heart raced. Could I get the enigmatic Vincent Valentine on it? I decided it was worth a try. I asked him if he wanted to. He shrugged and I took that as a 'yes'.

When we got up there to board we saw Cloud and Aerith walking off. Vincent looked away. Because he did look away I decided not to say anything- to save Vincent from the embarrassment of being seen with me. I knew he did it just to be nice. I'm glad though.

We boarded onto the gondola. I sat on one side and Vincent sat on the other. The gondola jerked foward as it started up. Just our luck too, fireworks. One goes off and rocks the gondola. I'm leaning on the windowsill looking at the bright colors. "Oh Vincent this is so cool!" I say all girly like. Really didn't mean too! Vincent nods and looks at me. I look back. "What?" I ask. "Nothing." he mutters back and stares at the floor.

The ride ends to quick. I decided I put Vincent through enough pain, so we went back to the hotel. I drop him off first, which is weird cause most times it's the guys dropping off the girls but I decided this was the best way.

"Thanks for...everything Vincent." I say sheepishly. He nods. I hug him real quick, a nice hug, and let go quickly. Then I pick now to blush. He turns to go inside and I think I see a small smile tug at his lips. How cool!

I walk slowly back to our room. Thinking about what had happened to me that night. I opened the door to our room and I see Aerith in there sitting on her bed reading. I try to go in real quiet but she hears the door click. "Hello Yuffie." she says. I say hello back and go flop on my bed again. My head's in the pillow. I sit there for a few minutes and then I turn my head toward Aerith. "Tifa's still out there?" I ask. Aerith nods her head. "Yes."

Just then Tifa comes into the door, grumbling something about Cid and Barret when they're drunk. "Speak of the devil." I say to Aerith. "Speak of what?" Tifa kinda snaps back at me. "We were just talking about you." I say, falsely pleasant. Tifa collapses on her bed and instantly falls asleep. Suddenly I feel drowsy too. I turn to lay on my back and fall asleep.

I wake up with a headache, which doesn't help because I'm so not a morning person. Cloud figured out the ropeway's been fixed. Hooray! So we're packing, not like there's anything to pack and meet out in the lobby. When Aerith, Tifa, and I get out there the only people there were Vincent, Red, Cait Sith, and Cloud.

"No Barret or Cid?" Tifa asks with a relieved tone. Cloud nods his head. "Still asleep probably."

We wait for a long time and finally we hear them. They're yelling at each other while walking down the stairs- very loudly I might add. Cloud about slaps them and then he leads us back to the ropeway. I fall back to where Vincent is. "So, how're you today?" I ask him. "Fine." he says back to me. "You Yuffie?" "I woke up with a headache the size of Cait Sith but otherwise I'm fine."

The ropeway's good as new and so we board it and it takes us back to North Corel.

We have what we want. The Key Stone. Now we're on our way toward the Temple of the Ancients.

(Yes! Finished with a new chapter. Sorry it's taken me forever. I've had many staged writer's block forever.)

**Next entry: Temple of the Ancients**

Next time: Finally equipped with the Key Stone we can now enter the Temple of the Ancients. What lies in store for us there?

**A/N:** Yeah, I left Marek in the dust. It just suddenly came to my mind and I wanted to put him in there. It got kinda longer didn't it?


End file.
